That's My Sister
by x-fingerstyle-x
Summary: Chloe thought Beca was cheating on her. But no, that was really Beca's sister. Summary sucker.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was walking down the hall when she heard an unfamiliar voice calling her,

"Beca! Beca, wait!" The voice called and she turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, Beca." A brunette girl, 3 inches taller than her and a little bit looked like her, wearing a blue blouse and a black skirt. She actually looked like a really girlish Beca.

Beca couldn't figure out who was the girl standing in front of her, but there was really something-

"Wha-… wait, Brenda? Dude is that you?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"It's BREN. Rebecca. Don't you remember? And yes it's me, you're little sister," Bren smirked, (just like Beca) "even though you're a bit smaller than me but yeah this-"

Beca pulled her into a tight hug. The taller girl smiled and hugged her back. Yeah, she doesn't like PDA but this is her sister she had been missing for 7 years.

 _7 years ago…_

 _Beca was 13 while Bren was 7._

 _"Beca!" Bren was waking her up in the middle of the night because their parents were fighting right in front of Bren, in the middle of her own room._

 _"Hey, what's wrong?" Beca tried to sit up and open her eyes, she saw her sister on her bed beside her with tears in her eyes and hugged her tight._

 _"Mom and dad *sniff* yelling *sniff*" The younger girl cried and hugged Beca tighter._

 _"It's okay, Bren. Just lay with me here. It's going to be alr-"_

 _Her bedroom door slammed open._

 _"I'm taking Brenda." Their father entered the room and carried Bren in his arms._

 _Beca's eyes widened and tried to pull Bren away from him._

 _"Leave her alone, dad! She's not going anywhere."_

 _"What? John, are you fucking serious?" They heard their mom yell from outside the room._

 _Tears were streaming down Beca's face as his father pushed her to the bed and took Bren away from them. And that was the last time she had seen her sister._

Chloe and Stacie just finished the same class and while on their way to their own rooms, they saw Beca on the hallway talking to an unknown girl and stopped on their tracks.

"Who is that?" Stacie curiously asked nudging Chloe's arm.

"I don't know… I haven't seen her before." The redhead felt her stomach drop when she saw Beca hug the girl tight.

"What the hell?" Chloe mumbled and raised her eyebrow.

How is this happening? Beca doesn't even like being hugged in public, why does this girl-

She felt herself fuming when she saw her girlfriend held the girl's hand and walked to the other hallway.

"You should do something about that," The tall brunette said as she put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate and looked at it.

"Hey, sorry but I really got to go. See you later." Stacie kissed Chloe's cheek and left.

"Right. I really need to do something." Chloe sighed and looked at the way where Beca and the girl went seconds ago. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her dorm.

* * *

 **Chapter 2? Or what**


	2. Chapter 2

They we're hanging out at the younger girl's dorm. They ordered pizza and talked about their lives and stuff. Then suddenly, Beca felt her phone vibrate from her pocket.

 _1 New Message_

 _ChloBaby: Hey Babe. sorry I can't stay with u tonight. I'll be doing my homework at stacie's. I went to your room u weren't there. Maybe we can hang tomorrow if u want. Love you :* xoxo_

Beca pouted with her mouthful of pizza as she read the message she got from Chloe and that didn't go unnoticed by her sister who was giggling beside her.

 _It's ok babe. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you xx_

Beca sent the message and glared at her sister "Whurw urwf yourf lurwfing?"

Bren laughed and shook her head. "Wha..?"

Beca sighed and swallowed her food slowly. "I said why-"

Before she could talk, her phone started to ring and saw Luke's name on the screen. She got out of bed and held a finger at her sister to be quiet.

"Hey, Luke. What's up?"

 _"Hey Becky, I'm going on a gig right now. Wanna come?"_

"Yeah sure, that would be awesome." She smiled in excitement.

 _"Cool! Okay meet me at the station. I'll see you there."_

She ended the call and started putting her shoes on. "Bren, I need to go somewhere right now. Thanks for the pizza and everything."

"Where are you going?" The younger girl asked standing up.

"I'm going on a gig with Luke." Beca said as she finished putting her shoes on.

"What kind of gig? Who's Luke?" She asked Beca curiously.

Beca scratched her head and sighed. "You know… DJing stuff, party and everything, and Luke's my boss at the radio station."

"Oooh, I wanna come!" Bren jumped up excitedly.

"Seriously?"

"Yup." The younger girl said with an assuring smile.

"Okay, whatever you want." Beca smirked at her sister and put an arm around her, pulling her to a half hug. "Let's go, Luke's waiting for us at the station." She mumbled and they walked out of the room.

* * *

After an hour…

Beca and Luke were sitting at the bar, when Beca saw her sister running towards her

"Becaaa! This party is amazing! The DJ is really good. Come here, let's take a selfie." Bren squealed as she grabbed her phone and pulled Beca closer.

Beca gave an awkward smile as her sister held the phone up and took a shot.

"Great! I'll post this on Facebook later." She smiled and poked Beca's shoulder before going back to the crowd.

Beca sighed and took a sip from her drink. "Kids these days." She mumbled and turned to Luke. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Luke chuckled. "I'm glad she's enjoying the party."

* * *

The next day…

Chloe was waiting for Stacie at the cafeteria before they go to their class. She looked at her phone and saw some notifications on the top of the screen.

 ** _Bren Llehctim tagged you in a post._**

 _Who on earth is this?_

She remembered opening Beca's facebook account last night and maybe she just forgot to log it out. She pressed the notification and her stomach dropped at the sight.

A picture of Beca, with the same girl with her yesterday, and they were at a party.

The redhead was fuming, she really needed to talk to Beca about this.

"Chloe? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Stacie appeared and sat in front of her.

"Look at this," She sighed and held her phone up to Stacie.

Stacie raised her eyebrow when she saw the picture, "You haven't talked to her yet, have you?" She asked taking a sip from her coffee.

Chloe shook her head and clenched her jaw.

"Easy there, tiger."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys. This is unexpected. I'm glad ya'll liked it.** **Anyways, I'm going to make Chloe a little mean for the next chapter. Just a little. Is that okay? Because of the jealousy and everything. I don't really know what am i supposed to do. I just made this fic out of boredom. So, sorry for all the mistakes. That's all. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's what I actually meant about the 'mean' Chloe.**

* * *

Chloe was bored waiting for her class to end when her phone vibrated from her pocket.

 _MyBadassCutie: Hey Chlo, I miss you. Wanna grab lunch? Meet me at the lockers later after ur class. Love you xx_

Chloe sighed after reading the message. Yup, she really did miss Beca too. But she really wants to get rid of that stupid selfie girl. She tried to stalk Bren's facebook account but dude, she saw nothing but bunch of selfies in it, she decided to stop because she thought that it was just ruining her day.

 _Ok babe. Miss you too. Xx_

The bell rang after she sent the message. She grabbed her bag and got out of the room to go to the lockers but she saw Stacie approaching her.

"Hey, I'm hungry let's go grab something to eat." Stacie said linking her arms to Chloe's.

"Yeah, actually I'm going to grab lunch with Becs, you can come with us."

"You sure it's okay?"

"Of course, come on. Beca said she'll be at the lockers. Let's go."

* * *

Beca got out of her class and saw Bren walking slowly at the hallway while smiling at her phone. She walked up in front of her sister and cleared her throat.

Bren stopped and looked up smiling at Beca.

"Hey." Bren greeted and turned to her phone again.

"Don't 'hey' me. Who's that?"

"Who's what?" She replied not taking her eyes off the phone.

Beca sighed and snatched the phone away from Bren and held it up to keep it out of her reach but she forgot that her sister was taller than her, so Bren easily had it back.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Sorry short stuff." Bren giggled sticking her tongue out putting her phone in her pocket.

Beca raised her eyebrow and smirked crossing her arms.

"What's the occasion on Friday night?"

"Friday- Wait, what?" Bren's eyes widened with her cheeks flushed.

"I didn't know Luke's you're type." Beca smirked.

Bren sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know… he's really nice to me. While you were talking to the DJ last night, we had a really nice chat and after that he asked me out."

"He asked you out huh?" Beca chuckled in amusement.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

Beca shook her head and smiled. "Luke's not usually like this. I thought he was always a hit-and-run kind of a person."

"Oh, like you?" Bren teased and poked Beca's side.

"Hey! That was before. I'm in a serious relationship now and I'd never want to ruin what we have."

Bren chuckled. "Okay, easy! So, about Luke…"

"Well, yeah I think he really likes you. But look," She sighed. "I just want you to be careful, okay?"

Bren smiled and hugged Beca tight. "Thank you."

* * *

Chloe and Stacie were on their way to the lockers but they stopped when they saw Beca at the hallway hugging the girl, and at that moment, Chloe couldn't handle it anymore, she felt like a volcano that was about to erupt.

"That's it." Chloe grunted and dropped her bag.

"Wait, Chloe no." Stacie grabbed her arms and tried to stop her from making a scene, but Chloe shrugged Stacie's arms and started to walk angrily towards the two.

"Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" She grabbed the unknown girl and pushed her away from Beca.

"Ow! What the hell?! I don-"

"Who do you think you are? Bitch!"

"Chloe, that's enough." Stacie ran behind Chloe and grabbed her arms but she just kept on shrugging it away.

Beca was shocked at Chloe's words and got confused for a moment but finally snapped out of her thoughts when Chloe pushed Bren again.

"Hey! That's my sister!" She yelled and pulled Chloe away from Bren. She stood between them and looked at Bren worriedly.

"Hey… are you okay?" Beca asked her worriedly seeing the tears brimming in her sister's eyes.

"S-sister?" Chloe stuttered and looked at Beca nervously.

Beca hugged her sister and turned to Chloe.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Beca couldn't believe of what just happened. She couldn't believe that her girlfriend had hurt her very own sister in front of her.

"Beca, I'm sorry I didn't know." Chloe apologized with tears in her eyes while Stacie stood behind her trying to comfort her.

"I don't care. You shouldn't have done that." Beca said harshly looking at her with a blank expression.

Chloe cringed at Beca's words and started to cry. "I'm really sorry, I couldn't help it. I-"

Beca huffed and shook her head. "Let's go, Bren."

Beca took Bren's hand and walked away to take her back to her dorm.

"Come on, Chlo. You can talk to her but not right now." Stacie said wrapping Chloe to a tight embrace.

The redhead nodded and grabbed her stuff. Stacie helped Chloe and took her back to her dorm.

* * *

 **Aaaaand yeah. that's it. Okay. Yay? T_T #boredlord**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. So, here's the final chapter. Also, about the age thingy, sorry about that I know it sucks. Just imagine Bren as a 16 year old okay? Just imagine. Lol. Just kidding.**

* * *

Beca wasn't really mad at Chloe, she was just protective over her sister, or let's just say OVER protective, over Bren. She didn't really mean to say those words to Chloe, the emotions just got into her and there, shit just happened.

Same as Chloe, she was jealous and mad at the same time. She didn't know that Bren was Beca's sister, though. Now she just wants to apologize to Bren and Beca for the shitty thing that she did. And Beca was right, she shouldn't have done it in the first place anyway, she should've talked to Beca about it, ask who the other girl was or whatever. But it already happened so, yeah.

 _The next day_

Beca was doing a mix in her room when she heard a shy knock from the other side of the door. She sighed and got up from her chair. She opened the door and surprised to see Chloe who gave her a small smile.

"Hey." The brunette smiled sadly on how her girlfriend looked. Hair in a messy bun, her eyes were dead red, maybe because of crying a lot. But no matter what, for Beca, she still looked so beautiful.

"H-y… I mean, hi." Chloe stuttered nervously.

Beca frowned at this and immediately took Chloe in a tight hug. She missed Chloe a lot. They haven't been spending much time lately.

Chloe buried herself on Beca's chest when she hugged her, she felt safe again. She missed that 'Beca' smell, she missed wearing that hoodie Beca was wearing at the moment. It's only been a few days but they missed everything about each other.

When they pulled away, Beca took a step aside to let Chloe in. The redhead stood in the middle of the room for a moment and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Beca, I-I hope you're not mad at me for what I did, I didn't know that she was your sister, I got jealous. Because when I first saw you with her, you were like, really close to her. You weren't like that to everybody, not even me when we first met, so I thought-"

"Hey… That's enough." Beca cut her off and rubbed the redhead's arms up and down to relax her.

She pulled the redhead to sit on the bed with her and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm not mad at you, okay? I was just being protective over her. Because you know… remember when I told you when my dad took my sister away from me and my mom?"

"That was her?" Chloe looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Yeah, that's why yesterday was…" Beca shrugged and chuckled. "I'm sorry for talking to you like that..."

"You shouldn't be, Becs. I'm the one who should be sorry, I made a mess and-"

"Well, you shouldn't be apologizing to me." Beca smirked.

Chloe chuckled. "Okay, where is she?"

* * *

Beca knocked on Bren's dorm and after a few moments, Bren opened the door and smiled widely when she saw Beca.

"Hey, Beca! What are you doing here? I thought you-" Bren pressed her lips when she saw Chloe behind Beca. "..were supposed to work on a mix today." She finished her sentence avoiding eye contact with the redhead.

Beca gestured for Chloe to speak up, but they were stopped when they heard a familiar British accent inside the room.

"Bren, I'm going to order pizza." Luke walked up behind Bren and his eyes widened when he saw Beca.

"Luke?"

"Hey, Becky. Um…" He scratched his head and stepped out of the room. "I'll just give you some privacy. But I'll be back." He smiled at them before walking away.

Bren took a step aside to let them in, there was a few moments of silence before Beca cleared her throat.

Chloe decided to speak up first. "Bren. I'm really, really sorry, I didn't know you were Beca's sister, I freaked out. I don't really expect that you would forgive me after what I did to you. I'm just… Sorry." Chloe looked at Bren with sincere eyes.

Bren sighed and smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you."

They smiled and wrapped each other in a tight hug. "Thank you." Chloe mumbled.

 _"That was fast."_ Beca thought and smiled her girlfriend and her sister finally getting along with each other.

"Guys, Pizza's here." Luke appeared at the door carrying three boxes of pizzas.

They pulled away and smiled. "Okay, it's a double date then!" Bren squealed and clapped her hands in excitement, Chloe grinned at Beca and nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked Bren.

"Of course, it'll be awesome! Right, Luke?" Bren smiled.

"Sure. So what do you guys want to watch?" Luke asked them while holding the DVD's.

"Mean girls!" Chloe and Bren shouted and sync and they smiled excitedly.

Beca groaned and plopped down on the bed while Chloe sat on her lap. Luke took a seat next to Bren, wrapping his arms around her. Beca looked at Luke and scrunched her nose, Luke sighed and nodded in agreement. After an hour, Chloe and Bren were still enjoying the movie while Beca and Luke… well, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

 **Aaaand that's it. Okay, I didn't really know how to end this shit. HAHAHA. Thanks aca-pitches. :***


End file.
